In studying the social-psychological adjustment to multiple sclerosis, this study contributes to the understanding of response to chronic illness. Based on previous research conducted by the investigators, this study measures adjustment through changes in self-concept over a five-year interval. The dependent variable is the previously tested, scaled and factor-analyzed self-concept instrument. Multivariate analyses applied to independent variable sets produce clearer specification of impact upon adjustment created by physical, attitudinal, social/demographic, and medical factors. In-depth interviews with a subsample of m.s. patients extend quantitative interpretations of the data. This study contributes a longitudinal design and empirical data drawn from a large (N greater than or equal to 150) sample to the assessment of theoretical formulations on adjustment to chronic illness and provides useful information for practitioners.